character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Garchomp (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Garchomp = |-|Gible = |-|Gabite = |-|Mega Garchomp = Summary Garchomp is a dual-type Dragon/Ground pseudo-legendary Pokémon. Its first form is Gible, which evolves into Gabite, and then Garchomp and can mega evolve with the use of the Garchompite. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 8-A | At least 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: '''Garchomp '''Origin: Pokemon Gender: Varies Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Pseudo-Legendary, Mach Pokemon '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Sand Manipulation, Durability Negation, Resistance to Poison, Rock, and Fire moves, and an immunity to Electric moves Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Able to harm others of his specie) | Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Pidgeotto and Magneton) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Abomasnow) | At least Large Mountain level Speed: Transonic | At least Transonic | Supersonic+ '''(Its Pokedex entry states it is able to fly as fast as a jet fighter plane, meaning it can fly at Mach 2.88) | '''Unknown. Possibly Supersonic+ '(Possibly comparable to base form, although when mega evolved, Mega Garchomp decreases in speed) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Building level+ (At least as durable as Magikarp) | Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High. Range: Standard melee range, several thousand metres with Special Attacks. Standard Equipment: None | None | None | Garchompite Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Fairy and Dragon type moves, especially vulnerable to Ice type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Moves *'Crunch:' Garchomp bites the opponent with dark energy, potentially lowering physical defense. *'Dual Chop:' Garchomps slices the opponent twice with draconic energy and its scythe-like forearms. *'Fire Fang:' Garchomp fills its mouth with fire, and bites the opponent. This move has the potential for either burning or flinching. *'Tackle:' Garchomp rams into the opponent. *'Sand Attack:' Garchomp throws sand into the eyes into the opponent, lowering accuracy. *'Dragon Rage:' Garchomp fires draconic energy at the opponent. This move ignores durability to do set damage. *'Sandstorm:' Garchomp creates a sandstorm, which damages all that aren't Rock-, Ground-, or Steel- type, and ups special defense of Rock- types by half. *'Take Down:' Garchomp tackles the opponent. Hard. This move does recoil damage back to Garchomp. *'Sand Tomb:' Garchomp encases the opponent in a prison of sand, restricting movement and doing extra damage every so often. *'Slash:' Garchomp savagely claws the opponent for high damage. This move has a high critical hit ratio. *'Dragon Claw:' Garchomp claws the opponent after charging its draconic energy. *'Dig:' Garchomp goes underground to avoid damage, and comes up later to attack with earth energy. *'Dragon Rush:' Garchomp exhibits of overwhelming menace and tackles the opponent. Abilities (Gible, Gabite, Garchomp) *'Sand Veil:' Evasion boosts during a sandstorm. *'Rough Skin (Hidden):' Inflicts damage to the attacker on contact. *'Stealth:' A Conquest ability. On Garchomp's favorite terrain, it becomes more likely to dodge moves. *'Parry:' A Conquest ability. Garchomp can use its scythes to parry attacks. *'Tenacity:' A Conquest ability. Making contact with Garchomp causes the opponent to flinch. Ability (Mega Garchomp) *'Sand Force:' Boosts Mega Garchomp's Rock and Ground type moves while in a sandstorm. Key: Gible | Gabite | Garchomp | Mega Garchomp Gallery tumblr_ojzew2TZ9l1rd4ymxo1_500.gif tumblr_inline_njxvmafxVn1sa9eqr.gif a935e2128ae5a92eff26691c52e32b47b1fccd61_hq.gif tumblr_o74u9a1O7c1u1syzuo1_500.gif EVaO8V.gif tumblr_nmwnjmg1Db1r8sc3ro2_540.gif Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8